You Didn't Have to Cut Me Off
by H.A. Eris
Summary: Sebastian feels completely alone. The only friend he thought he had was Blaine, and Blaine cut him out completely. Sebastian decides that he should go to the Warbler/ND party, but can he handle seeing Blaine there? "Somebody That I Used to Know" by Gotye


**A/n: So, this literally just popped up into my head. I had been listening to "Somebody I Used to Know" the past week NONSTOP. I got these crazy ideas to use the song for the randomest fics ever. Like this one! I don't even like Sebastian that much (love love LOVE Grant) but, idk this made sense to me. Had no idea if I should put it under Klaine or Sebastian and Blaine...but..oh well.**

**I guess kinda a trigger alert. I mean, the beginning is kinda depressing..so please please PLEASE be careful? Thanka-you.**

**It's not being used in a past-lovers-relationship, more like past-kinda-friends-almost. **

**Song is "Somebody I Used To Know" by Gotye**

**I do not own Glee or this song...sadly...**

It had been weeks since Sebastian last saw Blaine Anderson.

Oh it hurt. It hurt a lot. He understood that he wouldn't stand a chance with Blaine. Well, not with his _boyfriend_ in the way, but it he at least thought they were friends...kind of.

He tried making amends with everyone. Karofsky really pulled him out of his assholed-ness, but he still didn't like Kurt much at all. Sebastian hoped that his apology was enough for the New Directions, though. He'd been in a rut like Karofsky had once, and to think that his words, _his _actions, could have hurt someone so much, really made him ashamed of himself.

He knew he wasn't the sole reason for Karofsky's attempt, but honestly, everyone blames themselves at one point.

The Karofsky incident made Sebastian realize that he had little to no friends. Who would be there if he tried to off himself?

His parents? No, they'd be gone for a good few weeks before they would find him. Always away on business trips. Too busy to even think of their son.

His friends? Sebastian laughed at the thought. He had no real friends. He has people that he hates and people that he can kind-of tolerate. No one really wants to hang around with him, because they think he is some sort of sexual demon who will jump on their bones anytime they are vulnerable; Not like that's a complete lie, though.

All he could think of was Blaine. Blaine was the only one who even attempted to get to know him better. Sure, there was always that god-damned sexual tension between them, but they got through it. Sebastian liked talking to him; he was always available to listen to his troubles, no matter what they may be. He'd only known him for a few months and they only had a handful of face-to-face conversations, but somehow the boy had an answer to every problem he addressed to him. He had never been more sorry to one person until he accidentally slushied Blaine.

After the whole Karofsky thing, Sebastian backed off Kurt and Blaine. He realized that their type of relationship is rare in high school for some odd reason. They'd been through a lot, apparently; of course Sebastian was jealous, he wanted what they had more than anything.

It had been weeks since Sebastian saw Blaine, Kurt, and the New Directions.

The Warblers had been invited to a party about a week ago. The New Directions would be heading off to Nationals Monday. Mr. Schuester, their director, had arranged a "good luck" party that would be held the Saturday prior to Nationals in the McKinley High Choir room. For some odd reason, the Warblers had been invited to this party, though Sebastian had this sneaking suspicion that Blaine was the cause of that. Most of his friends were Warblers, after all.

Was he nervous? Hell yes. Most of the New Directions still probably hate him. Kurt would be there, and Sebastian had a feeling that Kurt wouldn't let him be around Blaine in the slightest. Blaine hadn't spoken to him once this entire time. Sebastian tried, but Blaine had blocked him from Facebook and changed his number after the whole slushy incident and never undid all of it. It was frustrating and made him feel so alone.

He would go though. He just wanted to make amends with them. He wanted to leave that party looking like something _other _than the bad guy.

* * *

><p>Sebastian left his house wearing some loose-fitting jeans, a striped polo, and a black cardigan. Nothing too fancy. He was carpooling with Thad, Nick, and Jeff to the party, and the car ride was long and silent, except for a few words that were supposed to be conversation starters or something.<p>

"So, hey, you nervous about seeing ND tonight?" asked Thad.

_Yes. God yes. Extremely so. _"Why would I be? I apologized didn't I?"

"Well, I dunno. You seem like you're kinda jumpy."

"I'm not nervous about anything. _Especially_ not nervous about the group that sounds like a title of a bad porno. _Nude erections.._"

Yes. Hiding everything with sarcastic, bitchy comments was what he was good at.

"Well, if you say so," and with that, the rest of the car ride was pretty much silent.

The silence allowed himself to think. Think about Blaine. Think about Kurt. Think about just...everything. He was thinking so hard that he didn't realize that they were at their destination until Jeff opened the car door for him.

"Dude, you don't have to go, you seem kind of out of it."

"I'm fine," or well, he hoped so.

As soon as the four boys walked into the McKinley High Choir room, they were instantly overcome with the sound of loud music and the smell of party foods.

"Of course they don't have any alcohol. Their god-damned teacher is here.." he mumbled to himself and sighed heavily.

Sebastian picked up a glass of sparkling cider and sipped it slowly while looking the room over. He saw Asian 1 and Asian 2 talking to the Irish kid. There was some kid with a huge-ass mouth that was obviously staring at some girl who was big and black and probably, if she followed up to the stereotypes, was some sort of diva. Under-boob was up in front singing a song on the karaoke machine to Attractive Blondie. They obviously were sleeping together or something, because as soon as the song ended, Under-boob kissed her in front of everyone.

That's when eye-contact was made.

"Who's next?" Mr. Schuester said as he held up the microphone and looked around the room.

Sebastian caught eye-contact with Blaine _and_ Kurt. The couple were holding hands and sitting in a less-crowded part of the room. Kurt whispered something to Blaine and Blaine quickly nodded his head and whispered something back.

"What do you think he's doing here? You don't think he's going to start something again?" Kurt said quietly.

Blaine shook his head, "Nah, I'm sure he's just here to have fun, besides he did apologize for what he did, right?"

Kurt simply just shrugged.

The sight made Sebastian grow angry. He had no idea what they were talking about, but it _had _to be something about him, and right in front of him too.

"Rachel? You want to give it a go?" Rachel was handed the microphone, but she merely handed it back.

"Now you know how I love performing, but Nationals is in two days and there is no way I am risking hurting my vocal chords for some silly fun. The team is depending on me, seeing as how I have a major solo for both of our group ensembles and an entire song for myself," she quickly glanced around the room to see who was impressed at her statement.

"Why don't you give it a try?" Someone nudged him forwards towards the karaoke machine.

"Yeah, why not?" He said, never breaking eye contact with the two boys.

Sebastian walked towards the machine with a smirk on his face. His cocky attitude never left him. It was one of the things he liked most about himself.

"Well, it looks like we have a volunteer everyone!" Mr. Schuester looked ridiculously excited while everyone who wasn't a Warbler in the room stared at him with interest. "Sebastian, I hope you can bring it!"

He scrolled through the song selections and found the song he was looking for specifically.

He stepped back with the microphone and awaits for his time to sing, staring intensely at Blaine and a little at Kurt as well.

"_Now and then I think of when we were together  
>Like when you said you felt so happy you could die"<em>

Most of the people in the room caught on to what song he was singing, and others were a little happy to see some real angst getting into the otherwise lame party.

_"Told myself that you were right for me  
>But felt so lonely in your company<em>  
><em>But that was love and it's an ache I still remember"<em>

The faces of Kurt and Blaine were hilarious. Both of them just stared at him with a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
>Like resignation to the end, always the end<br>So when we found that we could not make sense..."_

Sebastian stared directly at Blaine.

"_...Well you said that we would still be friends  
>But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over"<em>

He walked a little more into the middle of the room. Everyone was watching silently at either Sebastian or Kurt and Blaine.

"_But you didn't have to cut me off  
>Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing<br>And I don't even need your love  
>But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough"<em>

He felt like he never had put so much emotion into one song before. He was just so angry. So angry about being alone. Having no one. Being let down by a person whom he actually trusted.

"_No you didn't have to stoop so low"_

He glanced at Kurt and sang the next line.

"_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
>I guess that I don't need that though<br>Now you're just somebody that I used to know"_

There was a break until he sung the next line, during which he noticed Kurt glancing at a petrified Blaine and slowly making his way to the karaoke machine.

"_Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
>Now you're just somebody that I used to know"<em>

Kurt felt that he would explode from anger. Kurt and Blaine had been having a good time. They were enjoying each others presence and savoring every bit, seeing as how Kurt would be going off to college soon. Sebastian had to start shit, didn't he? He could have just calmly come and talked to them about this problem that he obviously has. Kurt was not about to let this slide, and seeing as how Blaine was out of it, he made his way over to the karaoke machine and grabbed one of the spare microphones.

There was a wave of people saying "ooh" as Kurt indicated that he was singing the next part.

"_Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
>But had me believing it was always something that I'd done"<em>

Kurt looked directly at Sebastian. He was about to sing the next line, but Blaine had beat him to it.

"_But I don't wanna live that way  
>Reading into every word you say<br>You said that you could let it go" _

Blaine sang in his smooth voice, also having grabbed a spare microphone without Kurt noticing. The two harmonized the last line of the verse.

_"And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know"_

Sebastian quickly joined in singing the chorus and Kurt and Blaine sang the "Aah's" in the background.

"_But you didn't have to cut me off  
>Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing<br>And I don't even need your love  
>But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough<br>And you didn't have to stoop so low  
>Have your friends collect your records and then change your number<br>I guess that I don't need that though  
>Now you're just somebody that I used to know"<em>

The three boys were now facing each other.

"_Somebody" _Sebastian chanted.  
><em>"I used to know"<em> Kurt and Blaine sang.  
><em>"Somebody" <em>Kurt sang.  
><em>"Now you're just somebody that I used to know"<em>

Blaine and Sebastian sang the last part by themselves, with Kurt just watching.

"_I used to know  
>That I used to know<br>I used to know"_

"_Somebody"_ Sebastian finished, staring directly into Blaine's eyes.

The room was completely silent. Everyone felt uncomfortable with the tension. It wasn't until Santana finally spoke up in a clearly annoyed tone:

"You guys are assholes, you know that? This is one of the few times we have left to be together as our glee family, and you're making it a horrible experience," she poked Sebastian in the chest, "Listen, Meerkat, you didn't have to come to this party. _You_ apologized to _us _and we were trying to have fun, but you had to make it all about your-fucking-self and ruined the fun."

She turned to look at Kurt, "_You_ didn't have to respond. At all. Sure, it was a damn good performance, but you're adding fuel to the fire. You see that enough in here don't you? It wasn't your battle to fight, if anything I understand helmet head over there to be the one to butt in," she glanced at Blaine.

"And you. It's not like you helped one bit in stopping this ridiculousness. Once again. _Fuel. Fire." _She punctuated the last two words very clearly and stared deeply into Blaine's eyes.

"It's either you three go apologize, or you can all leave,"

The three boys looked around and saw, reluctantly, many heads nodding in agreement, and then they looked at one another. Kurt was the first one to start walking out the room.

"Well? I can't go make up with myself." He then indicated that the two other boys follow him.

* * *

><p>Kurt, Blaine, and Sebastian stood in the McKinley parking lot in an awkward silence for what seemed like an eternity. It was Blaine who finally spoke up.<p>

"How did it get like this?"

"Well, let's see, you walked into Dalton with your attractive self and I just happened to notice," Sebastian smirked, "Oh and Kurt got into it because he's a jealous prick."

"Excuse me?" Kurt said defensively.

"Not cool Sebastian,"

"Listen, I have every right to be jealous. I show up to the Lima Bean looking for _my boyfriend _and I see you practically luring him into your bed with promises of hair-gel and bow ties,"

"Hey!" Blaine said.

"Honey, we've been through this,"

Sebastian laughed loudly, "He does wear a lot of bow ties,"

"Oh my gosh, you should see all the ones he has in his closet. Some of them are downright ridiculous. He has a bow tie that has the Batman symbol repeatedly layered across it,"

"That was a Christmas present from my grandma when I was 12, thank you very much!" Blaine said defensively.

The three boys were laughing with each other in the parking lot. When the laughter subsided, another awkward silence took it's place.

"So..uh..."

"...Yeah..."

Blaine was, once again, the one who spoke up.

"So Sebastian, I take it from the song you sung that...you're upset about...me...ignoring you?"

Sebastian thought about what he would say for a moment, not wanting this to screw up.

"Basically," he made eye-contact with Blaine, "To be honest, you're kind of the only friend I have. I mean, I don't even think you considered us friends. I was just 'the guy who constantly tried to sex you up,' but, you helped me a lot. The advice you gave me about school, the Warblers, and my parents helped tremendously. You actually cared about me. So when I couldn't contact you, it hurt. So much,"

Blaine was silent as he stared at Sebastian.

"Did I tell you what happened between Karofsky and I at Scandals? I basically told him to his face that he should run back into the closet. How no one would ever want to be with him. Then he tried suicide, and I," Sebastian looked down, not letting his tears fall, "I never felt more ashamed of myself than at that moment. Knowing that I had some part in that happening, it really sucked. I'd been in Karofsky's place before, and _I was the bully._ I was completely alone, and somehow I convinced myself that it was all my fault. No one was there for me. That's why I dedicated the Warbler's performance to him. It felt like my guilt was eating me away, and no one would listen,"

He didn't notice how he was now hugging his knees to his chest, or that he had tears streaming down his face until he felt someone wrap their arms around him. Another pair wrapped around him shortly after.

"You completely cut me off, and I understand why. I was an asshole. I just..I just needed someone, and no one cared,"

"Sebastian, I'm so sorry that you felt like that,"

Sebastian was surprised to hear that Kurt said that to him. He looked at him curiously.

"I thought the same thing. I thought that he did that he did because of me," he looked at Sebastian and hugged him tighter, "I'm so sorry you had to go through it alone. You're not friends with the Warblers?"

Sebastian let out a cold chuckle. "I'm sure half of them hate me and the other half avoid me like the plague,"

"I'm so sorry I did that to you, Sebastian," Blaine spoke for the first time. "I didn't know, oh god. I'm sorry,"

"Well, it was kind of my fault for throwing that slushy in your face..."

"But...still...I should have been there,"

"You didn't know. It's alright, Blaine," Sebastian said.

Once again, the three boys remained silent. Sebastian took this time to compose himself. Kurt unwrapped his arms from around him and grabbed a tissue out of his pocket and handed it to Sebastian, who simply uttered a small "thanks."

"So wait, do you two still hate each other?"

Kurt and Sebastian looked at each other and Kurt laughed.

"Try as I might, I can't fail to notice that we have somesimilar personality traits," Kurt eyed him.

"While I'm apologizing and such, I'm sorry for all the shit, Kurt. It was a fair battle, though. Your comebacks were actually really good. I mentally wrote some down to use in future combat,"

Once again the three were laughing. They then sat in, fortunately, comfortable silence this time, simply listening to the wind and staring up at the moon.

"So, Santana is really scary when she gets mad.."

"Oh yeah, you should have seen her after Nationals when Finn and Rachel lip-locked on stage last year. Spanish was being spoken."

"He name is Santana? Huh, I mentally named her 'Under-boob'"

"Oh my god.." giggled Blaine.

"What the hell?" roared Kurt.

They sat there comfortably talking for about ten more minutes, until Sebastian asked a question that had been on his mind since the apologies.

"So, are we friends now?"

Kurt and Blaine eyed each other and came up with a silent agreement.

"I think we're best friends," they said simultaneously.


End file.
